1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booklet album and method of making the same and, more particularly, to an album including a stack of double-sided photographs bound together and a method of making the same. The invention is also directed to an order form for ordering such an album.
2. Related Art
A booklet album (hereinafter referred to as an album) in which photographs are bound has been known e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,236. The album including a cover helps preserve a great number of printed photographs (hereinafter referred to as photoprints). The cover includes a pair of front and rear faces and a back portion or spine. The rear surface of the back portion of the cover is provided with an adhesive layer. A plurality of photoprints are stacked, and attached to the adhesive layer. The cover is bent twice to sandwich the stack of the photoprints.
In a photo laboratory, a photofinisher receives a customer order for such an album. The photofinisher develops photographic film and produces photoprints. The developed prints are then bound into the album, which is then supplied to the customer. Such photoprints usually have an L-size (127.times.89 mm), which is well known in the field of photography.
There is, however, a problem in such conventional albums in that the printed surfaces of the photoprints are susceptible to dust, fingerprints, etc. Moreover, because photoprints are bound as leaves within the album, the prints are not preserved over a long duration.
The conventional album is also disadvantageous because it gives monotonous and boring impression. That is, it is not aesthetically pleasing to the eye. The conventional album is also disadvantageous because the prints are limited to one size throughout the complete album.